


沐於星光之下-Crystal Exarch Part.

by jghostsaid0_0



Series: 沐於星光之下 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 鄰居小弟、公司後輩跟喜歡的人，這之間的轉換沒那麼複雜。Elezen帥哥說話一如既往地犀利，絲毫不留餘地。他喜歡你，只要有眼睛就看的出來。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 沐於星光之下 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	沐於星光之下-Crystal Exarch Part.

**Author's Note:**

> *夢女，五版劇透，現代AU。  
> *私設有。

你縮在懶骨頭上，手中握著遊戲手把，竭力阻止自己把注意力放在眼角餘光中時不時抖動一下的紅色耳朵上。

可惡，想摸。

還有在旁邊一晃一晃的蓬鬆尾巴。

你覺得自己簡直就是個努力抵抗著逗貓棒的貓，死盯著獵物行動的節奏，卻又壓抑著撲向獵物的本能，還要分心控制螢幕上的角色行動，使其行動自如地旋轉跳躍出招攻擊。

注意力被剖成兩半，大的部分在螢幕畫面裡，剩餘那些隨著毛茸茸的擺盪一同搖晃。

在你們的合作下BOSS轟然倒地，勝利的音效透過家庭音響傳出，螢幕開始播放著過場動畫。

你覺得自己簡直變態——當然是好的那種，把一心二用的奧義發揮到極致——

「怎麼了？」引人分心的罪魁禍首回頭望著你：「有什麼問題嗎？」

啊。

「什麼問題都沒有！」

你信誓旦旦的說，換來一個「真的嗎我覺得不是可你說你沒有我應該要相信你但我感覺有什麼事」的糾結表情。

於是你決定先發制人。

「我覺得Raha超棒的耶！上次在休息室跟Thancred一起打的時候卡這邊卡超久的。」對不起了大叔，下次請你喝一杯。

你對G'raha Tia施放轉移注意力之術，成功，效果卓絕。

原本下垂的耳朵倏地立了起來，你覺得自己的內心受到了1000%的重擊。

自帶反彈盾真的太犯規了嗚喔喔喔喔怎麼這麼可愛啊啊啊啊啊啊但一講出來肯定被當變態忍住啊你陽光開朗的好前輩形象可不能崩——

你努力的維持住臉上的表情，微笑微笑再微笑，並打起十二萬分精神，在接下來的關卡中超常發揮。後輩閃亮的眼神配上「不愧是前輩除了工作之外連遊戲都好厲害」的讚美讓你飄飄然直上雲端，差點沒忍住把貓拉到懷裡揉——

咳，牙拜，太母湯了不行。

你想起了同部門的Y'shtola聽見Raha邀你去他家過Starlight時高深莫測的微笑，在下班時還附帶了一句好好玩喔——現在想想成熟大姐姐的好好玩跟自己的好好玩似乎不是同一個意思。

不行快停止，再想下去好像有點可怕。

在胡思亂想中你看見Raha朝時鐘瞥了一眼之後跳起來，說啊時間差不多了該吃午餐，你正想跟著他進廚房的時候被他按著肩膀押回懶骨頭上。

「我知道前輩的廚藝很好。」Raha的眼神很認真，但你不由自主地分了點神給後面晃來晃去的尾巴：「但今天是我邀請你的，不該讓前輩動手。」

「……啊，好，那就等你大顯身手啦！」

好險，應該沒發現吧？你揚起燦爛的笑容，然後發現Raha似乎有點愣住，一邊結巴的說著請前輩等一下一邊匆匆轉身離去。

天，超可愛的。

你毫無形象的攤在懶骨頭上——反正人不在看不到無損你（自認）英明神武的前輩形象——一邊想著這個一進公司就受到所有人歡迎的後輩居然是失聯很久的鄰居弟弟這檔事，乍聽之下超像八點檔或者輕小說書名。更戲劇化的像小時候一樣崇拜你，跟前跟後，讓是鄰居弟弟還把以前你們一起做過事情都記得清清楚楚。與你親近的成果就是使得去年進來、一樣很黏你的工讀生妹妹也卯起來往你身邊湊。

都說左擁右抱齊人之福，但你只感覺到無間地獄大修羅場。

同僚們從上到下看戲開賭盤，沒有半點同事愛。

唉，人生。

耳朵接收到腳步聲，你一秒恢復正常的姿勢，接著就看到Raha穿著圍裙端出一盤三明治。

……

你努力地說服自己維持平時的表情，即使穿著圍裙的後輩朝著你笑的樣子看上去真心可愛到爆，你也要hold住告誡自己不能當癡漢。

「我做了三明治，前輩試試看？」

「看起來很不錯呢。」你說著，一邊從盤中拿了一個起來：「你也先坐下來吃吧？等等一起收？」

你從他臉上看到高興的表情，這回倒是沒有拒絕，你們一起吃光了那盤味道不錯（Y’ahtola表示愛情使人盲目）的三明治，然後共同收拾了幾乎沒什麼髒亂的廚房。

下午玩到一半的時候你接到了一通電話，有個緊急的事情需要你辦理。你向Raha說了聲抱歉，想借一間房間處理一下。

原本垂下的耳朵在知道你並沒有要離開的時候又豎了起來，雖然Miqo'te一族的情緒可以從耳朵與尾巴上看出，但你還真沒有碰過哪個Miqo'te的情緒有如此鮮明的反應。

處理完突發事件，走出房間的時候夕陽已經落下，冬天的白日是短暫的，餘暉染得室內帶了點橘色，帶的陰影處都染了點暖。客廳沒有開燈，你看見一團貓咪趴在懶骨頭上，似乎是睡著了。

你悄悄的走過去，坐了下來，盯著他的側臉，想起了前陣子跟Estinien喝酒的時候說的話。

_鄰居小弟、公司後輩跟喜歡的人，這之間的轉換沒那麼複雜。Elezen帥哥說話一如既往地犀利，絲毫不留餘地。他喜歡你，只要有眼睛就看的出來。_

_我不……_

_好友戲謔的笑容讓你無法說下去，回答了句你會好好想想，Estinien哼了一聲，無所謂地聳聳肩。_

說好出來陪你喝酒，那天喝醉的卻是Estinien，你接起了他的手機，另一頭的人沒什意外是Aymeric，你聽見他鬆了一口氣的聲音，有些急促地問著Estinien你到哪邊去了？

有煩惱的或許也不是你而已。

如果Y'shtola知道這件事，大概會說除了關於自己，你在其他事情上都有著野獸般敏銳的直覺吧。

你的視線順著餘暉與陰影混雜的線條，最終停留在垂在地板上的貓尾。

——後來你想到那天的情況，覺得一定是因為想到了太多事情所以鬼迷心竅（你拒絕承認那是Raha設計的圈套），你居然伸手想去碰碰看那條蓬鬆的尾巴。

手才伸到一半，眼前的人突然睜開了眼睛，那雙豎瞳反射出剩餘的微光，在暗室內熠熠生輝。

做壞事被抓到——你的手僵在半空中，與貓大眼瞪小眼。

你慢慢縮回手，卻看見Raha笑了起來，與過去爽朗可愛的笑容不一樣，讓你想起了貓科裡面還有獅子老虎這種兇猛類型的存在。

「觸摸Miqo'te的尾巴是什麼意思，前輩不會不知道吧？」他翻身而起，像是個獵食者般將你壓在地上，聲音比平常低沉：「難道前輩平常……唔。」

你當然知道，Au Ra的角跟Miqo'te尾巴不能亂摸這小學就有教。你瞪著他猶如獵豹般的姿態——在你不知道的時候，他已經不是你印象中的樣子——或者說，你一直把他框在一個既有的印象裡面。

或許Estinien說的也沒錯，鄰居家的弟弟、公司的後輩與喜歡的對象，轉換起來也沒那麼難。

不過就瞬間的事情。

於是你攬上了他的脖子，在他愣住時吻上了他的唇。

「喜歡你。」你在他耳邊說著，視線越過了他的肩膀。

那兒有一叢槲寄生吊掛在燈下，上頭鈴鐺在黑暗中閃爍著微光。⬛

  
-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 「他就是故意的。」Y’shtola說：「那小子早就知道你很想摸他的尾巴。」
> 
> 在你聽來這句話跟「他早就知道你天天用視線性騷擾他」有87%像，你呻吟了一聲，摀著臉說：「不是吧……」
> 
> 「容我提醒你，那傢伙也是Sharlayan大學畢業的。」Y’shtola無情的話語打碎了你的幻想：「還是Baldesion的一員，研究主題是最難的Allagan科技文明復興應用。」
> 
> 「……」
> 
> 「不然你以為你天天那樣看會沒人提醒你？」
> 
> 「很明顯？」不會吧你自認藏得很好啊！
> 
> 「很明顯——」Y’shtola在你驚恐的表情中拖了個長音：「才怪，開玩笑的，除了我之外應該沒人看出來吧。」倒是都看出來你們兩情相悅就差沒有說破了。
> 
> 你鬆了口氣，還好還好，差點要社會性死亡。
> 
> 但也快被這些切開來是黑的傢伙嚇到心臟病發。
> 
> 「不過你讓我贏了Thancred和Urianger，今天的諮詢我就不收費了。」
> 
> 「什麼？」
> 
> 「我們開了個賭盤，賭你們什麼時候會在一起。」Miqo'te優雅地喝了口茶：「我賭Starlight，他們覺得沒這麼早。」
> 
> 難怪Y’shtola在假期前那樣對你說……不對，現在想起來⋯⋯他其實是對著Raha說的吧？！
> 
> 你摀著發燙的臉，後知後覺地想著。⬛


End file.
